Mistakes of the Past
by Sorceress of Slytherin
Summary: A story of faith.... ah! wat the heck! I'm bad at summarizations... Pls read and tell me wat else to do and maybe a good summery... :)
1. Harry's Realization

Mistakes of the Past  
  
Author: Sorceress of Slytherin  
Author's e-mail: beatesoro@skyinet.net  
Disclaimer: The people in this fic is not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's. The stuff too is  
Her's except some of it I invented. = )  
Rating: PG 13   
Pairing: Draco and Hermionie  
Warning: Might not be your type if your the super action type kind. I might not achieve to your expectations. Please bear with me. Do not read if you get bored immediately.  
A/N: Hey! This is actually my first fan fic so…. Hope you guy's enjoy it! I was just inspired by my friends at school and the other author's of fanfiction. Hey! Please review my story and give me your opinions pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee!  
  
Chapter 1  
~An eye of Jealousy~  
  
Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts was finally near. He was looking forward to it as he and his godfather , Sirius Black, shopped to get his stuff for the year.  
  
"Got all your stuff you need Harry?" said Sirius coolly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
While walking to The Three Broomsticks, Harry suddenly saw a couple of Gryffindor's dating and so are the other your teenage students.  
Girl's leaning at their partners' shoulders, speaking sweet words about each   
other, kissing, hugging themselves tenderly.  
  
Harry suddenly gave out a slight *SIGH* for he, himself looked at them with   
jealousy.  
  
Well, knowing that he was the famous Harry Potter, people used to be jealous of him. With his famous scar (which saved him from the wrath of Lord Voldemort), he was rich and had many friends. An extraordinary Quidditch player, he also possessed and an amazing number of skills and talents. Cute in a way, he's   
  
A handsome, raven haired boy with broad shoulders, great posture, intriguing smile, he was muscular and a great body structure; he was also a great friend and a loving boy but something else was missing; something he never experienced. It was being loved by another & having a girlfriend. He never understood all the whys of life; nobody ever does.  
  
Sirius suddenly heard Harry's slight *SIGH* and he looked at Harry strangely for he noticed his face looked sad but yet happy, mixed up emotions marked Harry's face, seeing him eyeing couples feeling empty. Sirius asked Harry  
  
"All right there Harry?  
  
He asked as they were going to get some butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Um…….. well…."  
"Anything you would like to talk about?"  
"I don't really know how to say it but….. um….."  
  
Harry was insecure of what he was about to say so he hesitated for a question.  
  
"Um… when did you have your first girlfriend?"  
  
Sirius was shocked and he grinned a He's-a-grown-up-boy look. He smiled and said….  
"Why do you ask??"  
  
Harry didn't mind talking to his godfather about this things because he always seems to have the right answers to everything.  
  
But before he could answer, he saw something in the dark corner of The Three Broomsticks. A silver, gray, pale eyes that were as cold as ice giving a cold stare at Harry. A dark figure, staring deeply, reaching….. reaching to Harry's eye's unblinking. It was like it was trying to eat his thoughts and hypnotizing him into a blank stare until Sirius shook Harry, breaking the eye contact with the creature.  
  
Harry cleared his mind and stared back were he saw the figure and when he did…. The dark figure suddenly disappeared.  
  
As the creature hid, he whispered a raspy sound saying "We will meet again, Harry Potter!"  
  
Sirius gave him water immediately and asked  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine I guess? I saw a pair of eyes there….."  
Harry pointed, "……there, in the dark spot. It was like putting me in a trance or something. I couldn't really remember what happened. It was like…… I don't know? Good thing you woke me up….. thanks!"  
As Sirius looked at the area that Harry pointed  
"Ow, sure! It was nothing. Um, the thing you saw… well, there's nothing there now"  
"I know it's there!" Harry saying I in a panicky voice, "It disappeared when you shook me."  
"Maybe it was your mind playing tricks at you."  
"Yeah, maybe so…." Harry place a smile on his face and giggled, "Maybe so.. but it looked pretty REAL to me!"  
  
Sirius was getting worried about Harry's weird behavior today and brought back the subject before the interruption.  
"So, as I was saying, Why do you ask?"  
"Oh! Sorry… must have slipped my mind! Um, well, I… I sometimes feel alone, like… I don't know !!! Like I'm lacking.. o.. or missing something in my life and I just feel that … I'm behind everyone, they all have partners.. OR at least experience HAVING one… I don't know what's happening to me… It just struck me right now! I don't know why I never noticed it before…. Maybe I was too preoccupied with other things to notice other things that are also important to me too."  
Sirius looked at Harry compassionately and deeply to better understand his thoughts and feelings.  
"Ow! You've grown so fast over the years and wondered wen you would ask me that. Well anyway, I got my 1st girlfriend when I was 15, a bit young for love ey Harry!" Harry smiled and listened carefully to is words, "But of course I didn't take it that serious yet. It was fun but a lot of responsibilities on the way. We broke up eventually 'cause of certain hurry up's and misunderstanding among us…especially school work! Ow boy, she took less lessons than I have so… it was hard to always make excuses to her, sometimes she doesn't believe me because I fool around with your father most of the time, but non the less, I learned that studies must have more priorities than things, no mater how great and small. Well, I guess that's that."  
Harry asked as soon as he finished, "Did you have another 1?"  
"As a matter of fact, I did have a second girlfriend. I had her when I was 17 years old, just like you Harry. She was a girl like no other, she was very lovely and very beautiful. She always settles her first priorities, studying and her career, but at the end of the 7th year, we've chosen different jobs. She was a magical antique researcher. She had to travel around the world very often and she hasn't have time for me, so, eventually, we broke up too. I realized she's got things ahead of her, and as for me, I have to slow down time and treasure every moment in it."  
  
"Oooooooowwwwww……. I see." Said Harry teasingly.  
Harry was writing his name on his books while listening to Sirius.  
  
"I don't blame you for feeling that way."  
Sirius sipping he's butterbeer slowly.  
"I know how it feels to be lonely too. Back there in Azkaban is one hell of a place, I could tell you that!….. but that's a different story."  
  
Harry smiled and after he had labeled his last book, then he looked down below, looking at the floor.  
Sirius felt that he needed comforting.  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with your studies and things that are more important that. Remember to love by heart and not by mind. Think twice before you do anything ok? You can have a girlfriend."  
  
Appreciatively , Harry looked up at Sirius, smiled and said  
"Thank Sirius, I guess I'll have to take some time ad find the right girl."  
"Be glad I could help. Don't forget to send me an owl if ever you meet one ok?"  
"He he he" Harry giggling in a jokey sort of way, "Sure, I'll tell you as soon as I find one"  
  
With that they left The Three Broomsticks and decided to walk around first before they go home. They'll be surprised on what will come their way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Um, sorry about that corny chapter. I had to introduce the some of the characters in a troubled… well, I don't know how to say it, but in a unique… (Is that what you call it?) sort of way. I'm getting to the good parts I think. REALLY SORRY 4 THE HOLD-UP. I'll try to improve the next chapter. I'm REALLY SORRY if the love seen is a little bit far. I hope that's ok to you guys. Please hang on and I'll type…. I…. I mean think of the next chapter ahed. Drop of some comments/e-mail please. S.O.S.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Accidental Realization

Mistakes of the Past  
  
Author: Sorceress of Slytherin  
Author's e-mail: beatesoro@skyinet.net  
Disclaimer: The people in this fic is not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's. The stuff too is  
Her's except some of it I invented. = )  
Rating: PG 13   
Pairing: Draco and Hermione  
Warning: Might not be your type if you're the super action type kind. I might not achieve to your expectations. Please bear with me. Do not read if you get bored immediately.  
A/N: Ummm.. I actually typed this before posting my first chapter so, sorry if there is no improvement. FLAMES are welcome. I hope you'll enjoy this next one. Please give me your opinions and review. Drop me some comments on the way and thanks to all my readers! Sorry for the sucky grammar thing again.  
  
Chapter 2  
~Falling~  
  
Sirius decided to go to Honeyduke's shop before leaving, as it was a nice day for a stroll. On the way there, they saw Hermione Granger, who was a friend of Harry's friend from Hogwarts.  
"Ow! Hi Harry!"  
"Hi! Herm!" Harry ran towards toward Hermione and gave her a big hug.  
After that Harry examined Hermione. She seemed to have grown curves over the summer. Her hair, still fluffy, now had body and was more controllable.   
She wore a tight blouse with a 'love' print in the center that showed a bit of her cleavage, along with tight Capri pants. Her sexy white, creamy legs were topped off with high-heeled shoes. The way she looked made Harry tingle, and his mind drift. Hermione interrupted his thoughts with a giggle. "I've become more interested music and fashion", she told him. "I've read some books about them over the summer." Typical, thought Harry.   
  
"Hi Sirius! " She then turned back to Harry. "I hope you liked my gift to you, a book called Quidditch at it's Best."  
"Yeah, I liked it very much," Harry managed. "Thank you!" He then added, somewhat shyly, "You're really looking.... swell....Herm!"  
"Thank you! I had some help - magazines, their, um, Muggle books and my friends in America, too. Hey - I heard from Ron that you're not going to the Burrow. Did you receive his letter on your birthday? That's why my parents are buying my stuff early."  
"Yeah, I received his letter but me and Sirius have plans. This is the only time we have together. "  
  
"I know. It's ok, Harry, Ginny was kind of sad when she heard that, but she understands none the less,"  
  
"Hey 'Mione, you wana go to Honeyduke's with us before you leave?"  
  
"Yeah, come and join us……. 'Mione" said Sirius, grinning.  
  
"Sure, why not? My parents won't mind, come on!"  
  
Entering Honeyduke's, Harry bumped into a solid figure, which caused him to fall and drop his belongings.  
  
In shock, Harry bent down, picking up his things, as did the other boy.  
Hermione was shocked when she looked at the boy who was helping Harry; she was surprised at what she was seeing.  
"I'm quite sorry for this." said Harry.   
"Oh, It's quite.. alright." said the boy. He stopped, startled and shocked*** when he and Harry finally stood up and made eye contact with each other.  
  
The boy gave him a familiar, smirking smile.  
  
Harry groaned inwardly. Oh, Shit! ** He thought. Great timing, Harry!! Oh man! Of all the people in the world I have to bump into, I get DRACO MALFOY! Especially in front of Hermione. Perfect. And to make matters worse, his prick **father is here, too. I hope he and Sirius don't make a battle out of this incident. Ow Draco! Please don't make fun of them in front of me!  
**********  
Lucius saw that Draco was helping that Potter, in front of Sirius Black, so he hit him hard on the head with his fists and let him fall on the ground on his knees.  
  
Sirius saw what Lucius did to Draco. Draco touches his head for signs of bleeding. Sirius and Hermione quickly turned to help Draco up and said…  
"Lucius, will you be more gentle to your own son! For heaven's sakes! He's just a boy!"  
"You don't have the right to tell me what to do and what not to do with my son Sirius! My son has to learn how to be strong and learn that some acts are a start to lead in the path of weakness. This would not have happened if your clumsy little so called "godchild" would be more careful of were he is going. Is that what you teach him Sirius? To be clumsy and immature!? What horse play! Were did you learn this Sirius? In Azkaban?….." Sirius kept his silence and clenched his hands into hard fists "…..I thought so." Lucius gave a smirk…. A Malfoy trade mark.  
**********  
While Sirius and Lucius are arguing, Hermione and Draco were whispering.  
"Malfoy! Are you ok!?"  
"Yeah, thank you Hermione. You know that also have a first name unless you forgot."  
"Ow, I'm sorry Draco. I just can't believe that you of all people would help Harry in front of your father!"  
"Yeah, kinda stupid ey! But things change Hermione, things change. I have my reasons, Life changes, even people sometimes need to change, believe it or not Hermione, even a person like me needs a change. Why, look at your self Hermione, you helped me." Draco gave her an assuring smile. As Hermione heard this she almost shed a tear and covered her face but also gave Draco a assuring smile.  
"Ow!" Hermione giggles, "I…. I just wanted to help you, and…." She was out of words, placed her head down and Draco knew that he shocked her with those words and with that, he placed a hand in her shoulders. Hermione lift her head with his touch and said "and …and .. your father, is so mean to you. I couldn't help it."  
Draco giggled and smiled at her and said "He's always like that. I thank you, Harry and Sirius for your concern. Sorry if he had been trouble for you."  
"No problem"  
"Well, see you at Hogwarts Hermione."  
Draco was going to plant a kiss on her cheek slowly then she replied  
"See you at….." she turned her head to Sirius and Lucius making Draco miss Hermione's cheek causing him to look at Hermione's direction and looked at the two quarreling adults. Draco looked at Hermione eye to eye, before going to his father.  
************  
Sirius could not take it anymore. He was up to his neck with all this criticisms from Lucius. He was going to strike back when Draco stopped him and blocked his father and looked to Sirius with pleading eyes saying 'to stop it already'.  
Draco said to his father while eyeing Harry, Hermione and Sirius "Let's go father. There's no point in fighting these people. Waste of time!"  
  
"Temper, temper Sirius. Let's not be so hasty." Looking at his son with anger.  
Sirius, looking at Draco and said "Let it be done Lucius! The thing of the past."  
"Maybe so Sirius. I'll watch my back if I were you."  
With the three of them, walking away, Sirius mumbled to himself "And I'll watch yours" Draco took his last look at Hermione, waved her short goodbye and smiled, for the first time in her life, she received a smile, a sweet smile, not a smirk from her use-to-be enemy, Draco Malfoy. And with that all of them went their separate ways.  
Lucius however, grabbed a huge amount of hair from Draco causing him to shriek in pain and said to him in a cold and whispered way "I'll deal with you later." With that, they left for Malfoy Manor.  
***********  
They got some sweets from Honeyduke's and left silently without saying word.  
"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to get you kids in trouble." Said Sirius  
"It's ok Sirius."  
"Time to go Harry. Better be of too Hermione."  
"Ow! Sure thing Sirius, Harry, thank you!" said Hermione.  
"You go ahead Sirius, I just got to talk to Hermione about certain things. I'll catch up."  
"Better be on it Harry. I'll be waiting for you in the Leaky Cauldron ok?"  
"Sure Sirius. Thank you, I'll be there, don't worry."  
With that, Harry pulled Hermione into a corner and looked at her straight in the eye, holding her shoulders and said.  
"Herm?! Are you ok?!?  
"Yah, why?"  
"I saw you talking to Malfoy!"  
"So what? I'm just helping him out. What's wrong with talking?"  
"Nothing it's just… he's a Malfoy! He's the one who teases you, bugs you, calls you names and…."  
Hermione has enough of Harry's squabbling cut him of.  
"Harry! I don't know what's wrong with you? You use to help people yourself! You still helped Cedric when he was in trouble even thou he had Cho!"  
"But that's diff…….."  
"It's not different! People change Harry, I just wanted to help."  
"I'm sorry Herm, I….." Hermione in a hurry.  
"It's ok Harry. Listen, I have to go, my parents are waiting for me."  
Hermione running and jogging at the same time to her parents.  
"Hermione! I……"  
Hermione turned back and waved at Harry one last time.  
"See yah at Platforms 9 ¾ Harry!"  
"Yeah, see yah." Harry said to himself.  
*******************  
Harry went back to Sirius in a glum and at the same time, angry expression.  
"Is anything wrong Harry?"  
"NO! …….No, nothings wrong."  
"Well, ok, Let's go home then,"  
  
As Harry was going home remembering what just have happened he made a surprising discovery.  
  
Harry's POV:  
Hermione, she? Malfoy? But why? It isn't like Hermione to help such a prick. They had such a long chat in such a short time! They were…. So….. I don't know?!? Comfortable with each other. Yeah, Lucius hit him, that was unfair, but he deserved it!  
When he looked at Hermione, I saw her in a different way now. I just don't understand!  
*************  
Harry suddenly remembered the words from Hermione 'People change Harry'.  
Harry quite understands know but still hasn't figured out until it hurts, his heart, Harry had now the feeling of the taste of jealousy, for Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: So, did I improve? What to do now??? Please give me advice of what to do in my next chapter, comments, ANYTHING. I'm running out of ideas. Thanks for all the people who reviewed! Luv yah! = )  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Point Of View

Mistakes of the Past  
  
Author: Sorceress of Slytherin  
Author's e-mail: beatesoro@skyinet.net  
Disclaimer: The people in this fic is not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's. The stuff too is  
Her's except some of it I invented. = )  
Rating: PG 13   
Pairing: Draco and Hermione  
Warning: Might not be your type if you're the super action type kind. I might not achieve to your expectations. Please bear with me. Do not read if you get bored immediately.  
A/N: Yey! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I was so inspired and happy, thanks to Baz, Hermione's Nega-self , someone, Draco's Queen, Princess Leia Skywalker, Pupetta, Juliet, Daya and all the people who made me soooooooo happy in your reviews for me! I'm trying my best to type as fast as I can but thanks! I hope this chapter is as nice as the last one or even better! Please drop me some comments and suggestions in this chapter/story so I could make a better story for you guy's. LUV YA ALL! If there are wrong grammars in this story please inform me 'cuz I suck in Language. = )  
  
Chapter 3  
~Thoughts~  
  
(A/N: The POV's of the people here all happened at the same time. Just to let you know.)  
As Harry went home to his house, living with Sirius is a blast! His place in the near by mountain beside the lake was so cool. Relaxing in the eyes of Harry, but disturbing him was the thoughts of Hermione. Went down to his room, out his balcony at the second floor, lied down the sofa and straighten things out.  
  
Harry's POV:  
Arrrrggggg! What's wrong with me!?! Why am I so worried? Jeeezzz! She was just talking, just talking,….. but it's Malfoy! And what the HELL does she mean by 'People change'? I don't think that she meant Malfoy?!? Does she?….. No, no, It couldn't be that prick will never change, he's still is a bastard, an ass and a liar!  
Hermione, I HATEI it when she stare's at him that way! It's like he became her friend or something, but I…. Couldn't understand why Malfoy didn't even try to side his father n a MUCH worse way like saying the same words he will use on me, Hermione or Sirius, he didn't even use one but losers, that's such a MINOR word for a Malfoy to say. The way that 'MALFOY' stared to Hermione…….. like he 'cared'?!? He sure didn't act his normal Malfoy way since sixth year but I guess…… it became worse over the summer!….. except to Hermione at least  
This is ridiculous! I'm not that obsess of having a girlfriend but Hermione?!? She's just a friend, I'm not that desperate! Ohhhhhhh man! I know I'm just imagining that I remembered…….. No no, IMAGINED that Malfoy trying to 'kiss' Hermione before the argument was becoming worse. Yeah! That's it!  
I don't trust that Malfoy one bit! If he touches or harms Hermione in any way, he's dead!  
******************  
Harry place down the picture then Sirius suddenly called him to go downstairs.  
"Yes Sirius?"  
"Oh Harry, Look what I found."  
Sirius showed Harry a 2 separate pendants with what looked like an outline of a thought bubble but the inside of it looked like a shiny silver glass liquid. Harry touched it and it felt like rubber Jell-O.  
"What 'is' this thing?"  
"My second girlfriend Sabrina, the researcher, gave me this before she left. It's a charm antique. It works together as a pair. It's called a thought-reader. I want to give it to you Harry."  
"Thanks Sirius, but, what does it do?"  
"Oh, when you give it to a friend, just concentrate really hard and think about the thought that you want to send to her then say 'apperiado' then the message you thought about will appear on the glass like liquid and reflect on both charms, just like the Muggles use called the….. um…… kellrong?"  
"Yeah it's similar to that but you I don't think you call that a kellrong!?! It's called a cellphone."  
"Ah, yeah, a cellphone. Use it well Harry, it's really handy at times."  
"Sure, Thanks!"  
******************  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Ah, nice to be back at home at last. It's a tiring day, all the commotion going on. Mal… I mean Draco, he's acting pretty weird lately. I like he's attitude now than before… I think. I see him in a kind of different way now, but the thing that I don't understand is why Harry is so concerned about me talking to Draco, it's not that bad, I mean, I know Draco's a prick kind of person attitude but, yah, people DO change, and arrrrrggggggg! I don't get my feeling inside! I'm so confused! The way he looked at me, he's eyes, not gray or cold anymore but it's more of dark bluish gray with so much emotion, confused emotion. I feel that he has so much problems in him, that…. I don't know, that I are really deep. What am I talking about? I can't like him?!? He's a future deatheater and I'm a future auror! But deep deep down inside, I…… I kind of l….l….. li….. like him? NO! I can't accept this feeling! I CAN'T!"  
*******************  
Draco went to Malfoy Manor with his father and went to the dungeons.  
"Draco, what is the meaning of this?!?"  
"What do you mean father?"  
"What I mean is," grabbing his neck and slamming him into the stone walls, "Talking to that filthy mudblood bitch Hermione and helping that fuck up boy Potter!" Letting him go and drop him by the cold stone wall, bleeding.  
"I was just talking to them father."  
"Oh really, saying 'alright' to Potter is a Malfoy way?"  
Draco looking down at the floor then Lucius lifted him up by the collar and hoist him up then threw him on the other side of the room adding bruises and wounds to his fragile body.  
"Have I thought you nothing?!? I thought you to be strong, having power and respect and that's what I get? My idiot son would let me down and saying disgraceful things in front…. Specially in front of me!"  
"I'm sorry father."  
"Your sorry? That won't excuse for your pathetic attitude. You're a DISGRACE for a Malfoy."  
Draco tries to hide his tears. His father raised his son's face and slapped him hard in the face making his lips bleed. Took a whip from behind then smacked it right under Draco's nose making him tremble with fear but still held his pride for a reason.  
"Father, I know what you expect of me but, I have my own life to, I NEED to life that life too."  
"When did you ever talk back at me?!? Where did you learn all this shit?!? You will learn the hard way and this will teach you once and for all!"  
"NO!"  
Draco whole heartedly faced his father and tried to defend himself in any way he could, but failed to do it.  
Pain surged by Draco's body. Crying in his heart, saying this in a whisper.  
"This is for you…… Hermione."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: So, how was that? I hope you liked it. Please tell me what else to do. Drop me a review for inspiration or something. Thanks for all those who supported me all the way. LUV YOU GUY'S!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. At Platforms 9 3/4

Mistakes of the Past  
  
Author: Sorceress of Slytherin  
Author's e-mail: beatesoro@skyinet.net  
Disclaimer: The people in this fic is not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's. The stuff too is  
Her's except some of it I invented. = )  
Rating: PG 13   
Pairing: Draco and Hermione  
Warning: Might not be your type if you're the super action type kind. I might not achieve to your expectations. Please bear with me. Do not read if you get bored immediately.  
A/N: Hi! Sorry for the delay of my story. Please read this all the way until I finish my story? That would be quite awhile. I LUV all the people whose reading my story. Thanks you all! The reviews are great, I hope I'm not too slow on the story. Please help me *still* on my sucky grammars. Please drop me a review. PLEEEEEEEESSSSSSEEEEE! : ) THANKS!  
  
~At Platforms 9 ¾~  
  
Hermione went to the Burrow to visit Ron. There the Weasley family greeted her.  
"Hermione! Glad you're here at last!"  
"Nice to meet you too Ron!" Hermione gave Ron a hug.  
Coming from the field was Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  
"Hermione darling. Nice to have you here again." Hugging her tightly. "Feel at home darling. You've grown a lot dear, meet any boys lately?"  
Hermione bushing and giggled "No, I'm afraid not." Looking at the shrugging Ron at the same time.  
"Oh, that's quite alright. I bet you'll have one soon enough. Well, Ron, please help Hermione with her things, I'll have to cook dinner for your father."  
Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the house.  
  
"Sorry Herm." Said Ron, "My Mum can be snotty at times."  
"That's ok. I get that 'all' the time."  
Ginny hugging Hermione hard.  
"Uffffffff! Yeah, I missed you to Ginny."  
"I missed you too Hermione!"  
"Hey 'Mione! I'm bringing your stuff inside ok? See you girls there."  
"Sure Ron."  
Hermione turning back at Ginny.  
"So Gin, what's up lately?"  
"Nothing much. I heard Harry's not going here this summer."  
"Ya, he's not, spending time with Sirius I'm afraid. I thought your over with your 'little' crush at Harry?"  
"Ya, but, that doesn't mean that I don't like him as a friend."  
"Your right. I heard that you already have a boyfriend."  
"You can say that, but he's busy right now. I guess he can't visit me this year."  
"Oh, that's too bad. It's Neville isn't it?"  
"Ya, I thought you knew."  
"I did, just making sure it's still him."  
Hermione looking sad and troubled.  
"What's wrong Hermione? You look pretty preoccupied."  
"Nothing, just got things in my mind."  
"You wanna tell me?"  
"No, I guess it's kind of personal."  
"Sure, you know you can tell me anything."  
"I know that. Good for you, you already have someone to love."  
"Oh, Herm, is that it? Well, you'll get your guy one day." Ginny and Hermione sat down at the front porch of the house. "It's just a matter of time. Your pretty, intelligent and have a sexy body to mach it. Boy's will fall all over you but scared to tell you! Time will give you your prince Herm. Just wait."  
Hermione hugged Ginny tight.  
"You think so?"  
"Sure, positive 'Mione"  
"Thanks Gin, I know I could always count on you."  
"Of course! That's what friends are for. Come on, let's go inside. Mum's done with the dinner."  
  
Hermione spend the rest of the summer with the Weasley's. Time flied so fast that the last day of her vacation before going to Hogwarts.  
"Hey Herm, last day before school and your studying?"  
"Well, for your information Ron, I just wanna be prepared for….."  
"Prepared for what? Oh, 'Mione. You should enjoy your last day of freedom before you suffer a whole year of studying."  
"Suffer? I don't think so."  
"Well, maybe not for you but, come on! Why don't we take a walk?"  
"Um, sure Ron." Hermione started giggling to the confused Ron.  
  
Ron escorted Hermione down the stairs then outside the door. They started walking around the field.  
"So Herm, what's you plan this LAST school year at Hogwarts?"  
"I'm not sure Ron."  
"Please don't tell me your going to spend this year studying again?!?"  
"Well, what else will I do Ron?"  
"How about get a guy?"  
"What's with people and my love life?"  
"Nothing! I'm just concerned for you Herm. I just want you to enjoy your life rather than studying all year."  
Ron places his hands around Hermione's waist hugging her. Hermione smiled.  
"Easy for you to say lover boy! At leased you have Lavender."  
"Well, it doesn't mean that you can't have one too."  
Hermione nod to what Ron had said.  
"It's just, since I don't have any guy, might as well study."  
"The world doesn't revolve around books and school work you know."  
"I know that! I'm not just that attractive.  
"Not that attractive?!? You must be joking me! If I never met you as a best friend, I should have fallen for you ages ago!"  
"Oh stop it Ron!" Hermione blushing at the thought of it elbowed Ron slightly.  
"You'll be great Hermione, it just takes some time." Ron kissed Hermione's temple slightly. Hermione didn't react of shock cause she knows that he was just being a friend.  
"Ya, well it's kind of getting late. Let's go home, I have to pack my things for tomorrow."  
"Sure Herm."  
They went back to the house and packed their things for tomorrow.  
*****************  
"Well, I leave you here dear's. Have fun at school. Sorry for leaving early, your father needs me at home." Mrs. Weasley hugged everyone before leaving, Ron, Ginny and Hermione at the front of Platforms 9 ¾ surprisingly 10 min. early.  
"Bye Mum!"  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for your hospitality."  
"Sure Hermione dearest."  
The three teens watched Mrs. Weasley disappear into their sight.  
  
Suddenly someone tapped Hermione's shoulders that made her shiver. When she looked back, she saw that it as Harry.  
  
"Harry!" one of Hermione's best friend smiled gladly and Harry gave her a tight hug.  
"Harry….. your…… 'choking' me!"  
"Oops! Sorry Hermione. Got a little bit exited."  
"Exited for what?"  
"Nothing! Is hugging my best friend a crime?"  
"Well, I didn't say it was."  
Ron, breaking up the chat, "Break it up you too!"  
Hogwarts express blew its horn signaling the students to aboard the magical train going to Hogwarts.  
  
"I'll go talk to Ginny before Neville forgets to take her aboard," says Ron.  
Hermione agreed, "Sure Ron, I'll go get my stuff and I'll be right with you."  
Hermione went to get her bags at the corner. She stopped at the surprise when she saw Draco.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
Is that….. Draco? I don't think he had a good summer after I talked to him. He's seems beaten up and bruised all over his face. I can see a deep scar near his right eye, that almost seem to make him blind from a far.  
I wonder what happened to him. Not like I 'REALLY' wanna know or anything, I'm just concerned.  
*************  
Hypnotized at the sight of Draco caught Harry's attention. Seeing Hermione staring at Draco forced his body to walk right there and break it, and so he did.  
  
"'Mione, let's go. The train is almost leaving you know."  
Hermione, snapping back in reality, "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry."  
"C'mon, I'll carry your stuff for you."  
"Gee, thanks Harry!"  
*************  
Draco noticing that he's being watched, surprisingly turned to the direction were Hermione was standing and saw that Harry was there tugging her to go.  
  
His feeling mixed and confused. He didn't know what he was doing, doing things that aren't suppose to be done and feeling emotions that aren't suppose to be felt. He didn't know what to do, just looking at the face of Harry Potter, you can see he's jealous, but jealous of what? For Draco's case, he felt nothing but thoughts filled his mind till something tugging him in the back of his mind thinking of some reason why he felt that way about a certain someone, a certain someone that could change his life forever, and is beginning to change by the second.  
  
He left that thought for now and set sail for new grounds. As he stepped to the train. He had a feeling that this ride will be more challenging than the other past rides going to Hogwarts. He was soon to find out why.  
****************  
"Hermione, what took you so long?"  
"Sorry Ron, I……. Um…….. I had to do something."  
"Oh! Well, let's take our seats before the train moves."  
"Sure Ron."  
  
"Hermione, what's that sticking out of your pocket?"  
"Hu? What's that Harry? Oh, this, this is my wand of coarse."  
"No, not that, the one there."  
"Oh, sorry, that's………… My GOODNESS! This is Crookshanks' food! I better give this to him fast. You know how 'cranky' he gets when he's not fed!"  
"Ya, you better give that thing its food quickly before he scratched my arm again. The last time he did that, I had to drink a potion every day for a week!"  
"Sure, I'll be back soon, just hang on tight. Oh, and thanks Harry for reminding me."  
"No problem."  
**************  
for the sentences of Vincent Crabbe, for the sentences of Gregory Goyle and for the sentences of Draco Malfoy.  
Draco still stuck up with his thoughts, thinking about what to do. His allays, Crabbe and Goyle, concerned about there friends thoughts.  
  
"Hey Draco. Look's like your thinking deep dude." Says Crabbe  
"Yeah, what's wrong Draco? You know you can tell us anything."   
"Thanks guy's but nothing you can do."   
  
"Is it a plan to torture Gryffindors?"   
"No! No! Is it a plan to fire Hagrid?"   
"No, that's not it. I know, it's Voldemort?"   
"Greg, it's not any of those, and SPECIALY NOT Voldemort."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't think I'm joining the deatheaters anymore."  
  
The two boys remained silent, paused at the answer of the once Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy that dreamed of becoming a deatheater since he was a little boy.  
  
"No! You're kidding!"   
"No way!"   
"Never!"   
"How come?"   
Draco remained silent, watching his best friends squabbling over his answer. Then he saw Hermione pass by fast but slow in his mind and maybe his own world. He followed every step she made. His eye's never leaving hers until she past the cubicle where they stayed.  
  
The two boys watched his every movement, stopped their restless guessing and stood shocked and silenced by the scene.  
  
"Draco, is that what I think it is?"   
"Vince, I don't know. That's what confuses me, the way I 'think' I feel for her is so different. I feel I like her but something warns me to stay away."   
"That's weird. But in your heart, do you 'love' her?"   
"I'm not sure but I think I do. If I do, I just have a feeling that that freak Harry Potty and that sissy boy Ron Weasel."   
"Well, I don't think you have to be afraid of them."   
"Ya! Your Draco Malfoy! You'll find a way, some how."   
"I know that. Did you know that I spoke to her before?"   
"No, what happened?"   
"Nothing much, I just talked to her and just then, I felt something inside me, tugging and beating. I just ignored this feeling for years, but now, I don't know. It seems that I could not take it anymore. I just can't take it, the feeling of guilt because I didn't talk to her well, the only thing I did to her is to tease her and call her names. I defended myself from my father because of her. That's why I look like shit. Every time I see her, I feel my heart beating stronger and stronger, the thoughts in my head keeps popping out like CRAZY!"   
"Not a bad start Drac's! I think you should talk to her again. Even you do look a bit like shit"   
"Nah, I don't think she wanna talk to me."   
"Are you kidding me? If I were a girl, I would come right away if I've been called by you!"   
  
Draco gave Goyle a look with his eyebrows up.  
  
"What?!? I would you know!"   
"Ya, maybe, but your not her!"   
"Oh yeah, your right, sorry 'bout that!"   
"Draco, when she comes back you have to try and pursued her to talk to you."   
"What should I say? And I still look like shit."   
"Forget what you look like man! Just converse with her and see how's she doing and stuff like that."   
"Why do I have to do this?"   
Crabbe, trying to be sensible and fast before Hermione gets back.  
"What year are we in Hogwarts?"   
"Seven."   
"Right, and how many years still do we have in Hogwarts?"   
"This is our last year."   
"Correct, and therefore, you only have one year to talk to her before you part ways but that wont happen if you play your cards right. Now do you understand me?"   
"Sure."   
"Now, we'll see you when we arrive at Hogwarts."   
Draco gets the picture on why they decided to leave him alone.  
"Sure, bye guys and thanks!"  
**************  
Draco, now sitting alone, waited for Hermione to appear then, she came in quite in a hurry but knowing Draco, a person who always gets his way, and doing it in every possible manner.   
  
Hermione was almost near the compartment of her best friends then suddenly, out of nowhere, a person grabbed her hand and held it tight.  
  
"What the? Malfoy?"  
Draco, giving a face that means he's not satisfied, gave a quick meaning to Hermione."  
"Oh, sorry. I meant Draco. May I ask why you grabbed my arm?"  
"Sorry Hermione. May I talk to you, alone for awhile?"  
Hermione, sensing that she shouldn't go, she let her inner voice get the most of her and decided go with him.  
"Um, sure Draco, but I don't see the point why you wanna talk to me."  
Draco remained silent until they got seated in his compartment.  
  
"I just wanna say sorry about what happened the last time."  
"Oh that! I thought you forgot that already."  
"I just wanted to make it all clear."  
"Oh, how sweet of you to say that Draco. By the way, what happened to you?!? You looked so smashed."  
"Oh, that, that's nothing."  
"Are you sure? Here, I made this potion for such cases that I get a scar or a bruise. It will work in quite awhile. Just don't touch it."  
"No, it's not nesses….."  
Hermione place a finger to his lips, cutting of his words. Hermione leaning closer to Draco, examining his tender and smooth skin. She went to the scar in his left eye and when Hermione touched it and place the concoction at it, Draco shivered.  
"Oh, sorry." Hermione almost said in a whisper.  
Hermione examining his face to his neck, placing the antidote one by one. Going back to his face. They were face to face, breathing the same air, inches away to creating a kiss.  
"That's better ain't it."  
Draco once more attempted to kiss her but Harry and Ron broke to the scene.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to her?!?"  
"Harry NO!"  
Ron restraining Hermione.  
Harry, landing a few punches on Draco's face, but Draco made no moves to punch back.  
  
Finally getting of Ron's grip, Hermione stood the badly bruised Draco, crying, begging for Harry to stop.  
  
Harry, having mercy to Draco, for the sake of Hermione, he spared him. Harry went stomping away, followed by Ron.  
  
"Draco! Are you ok?" while tears come down her eyes.  
"Draco opened his eyes and smiled, "It's ok Hermione," touching her face, "it's ok."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stepping in the compartment seeing the happening, ran towards Draco immediately.  
  
"What happened here?!?"   
"Forget it guys, I'm ok."   
"Help him up!"   
"Ok."   
"Hermione, please go, I'll be alright, I promise."   
  
Seeing one last look at Draco, kissed him quickly in the cheek and said "Thanks as fast as she can and ran towards her other so called friends.  
"That's a great girl you have there Draco, great girl, even thou she is a mudblood."   
"Ya, I know, that's why I love her."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Hey, another chapter done. Sorry for the wait, super plenty the homework eh. Not that much time on my fic but I try to finish as fast as I could. Hope you like this chapter and tell me what to add. I'm kind of low in ideas but there is still some in my head. Please drop me a review. LUV YA!!!!!!!! : )  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Rebel

Mistakes of the Past  
  
Author: Sorceress of Slytherin  
Author's e-mail: beatesoro@skyinet.net  
Disclaimer: The people in this fic is not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's. The stuff too is  
Hers except some of it I invented. = )  
Rating: PG 13   
Pairing: Draco and Hermione  
Warning: Might not be your type if you're the super action type kind. I might not achieve to your expectations. Please bear with me. Do not read if you get bored immediately.  
A/N: Hey people! Thanks for all the great reviews! I just burst out with happiness from all your reviews. I dedicate this chapter, actually the whole story to my friend and editor in the net, Juanne Michaud for consecutively edits my sucky grammar in my chapters. Please enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. Thank you!  
  
~Rebel~  
  
"Harry!" Hermione slapped Harry hard on the cheeks that made his face turn red from pain.  
  
"How 'dare' you do that to him!" Hermione feeling very angry from the pain she feels in her heart, burning with anger, disgust and pain.  
  
Ron, coming to Hermione's side calming her down.  
"Hermione!"  
He said in a shocked manner.  
  
Harry and Hermione ignored Ron's presence and continued with their conversation.  
  
for Hermione Granger, P for Harry Potter and for Ron Weasley.   
  
"Why did you that to him?!? WHY?!?"   
"Because he was dam hurting you!" P  
  
Both of them were loudly shouting at each other.  
  
"For your information HE IS'NT!"   
"I 'thought' he was!" P  
"Even if you thought he was, you didn't have to beat him up like HELL!"   
"It was a mistake!" P  
"That was no mistake HARRY POTTER!"   
"Now you accuse me as a liar?"   
"I know your smarter than that! I know you'll NEVER do such thing! Well, not that I meant counting what you did today."   
"Well I'm sorry Ms. Perfect! I'm 'very' sorry that I don't live a perfect life with perfect grades and a perfect everything!" P  
  
"How dare…….." Hermione whispers (Well, not really whisper but it's a bit loud.) to herself but loud enough that Harry could hear.  
  
Harry suddenly turned his back at Hermione.  
  
"How dare you treat me like that!"   
"I thought people change Granger." P  
  
With that, Harry left Hermione and the speechless Ron going towards the others at Hogwarts for they were far behind.  
  
When Harry was out of sight, Hermione cried intensely and fell to Ron's comforting hands.  
  
"Ron!!!!! How could he!?!"  
"It's ok Hermione, it's ok. Calm down."  
"How can I calm down when that bastard treats me like shit!?! I'm his best friend!"  
"Harry's just in his mood's. That's all."   
Ron could think of anything else regarding Hermione's position.  
"Well, he could keep his moods! Tell him I never want to speak to him again!"  
Hermione was in her hottest mood, the mood that no one ever seen, even Ron nor Harry.  
"But he's your best friend."  
"Some best friend! I don't think best friends beat up other friends! OR…. Or calls me names after all that I have done to him! Is his how best friends treat each other?!?  
  
Ron, understanding her position, saw that he was speechless. After all, she was right, Harry wouldn't do anything preposterous like that and specially called Hermione, Granger or Ms. Perfect. All that Ron could do is to comfort Hermione, wiping of her tears, hugging her closely towards the gates of Hogwarts.  
*************************  
Every one was looking at Ron and Hermione walking through the corridors toward the Gryffindor dormitory.  
Hermione was still shy and hid her tears in Ron's chest until they reached the dormitory.   
While they were walking, Hermione saw that Draco wasn't there, she thought that he might be in the hospital wing. Apparently, the sorting ritual was already done as the new Gryffindors followed the Gryffindor perfect to the common room.  
As they arrived, Harry was not to be found in the crowds, probably in his dormitory.  
Ron assisted Hermione up the stairs and left her on front of the girls dormitory. Saying one last comforting sentence to Hermione.  
"It will be aright Herm."  
  
Ron smiled and walked away concerned for his best friend.  
********************  
Hermione felt relived now that she was comforted by some one but yet, she had a heavy heart for one of her most trusted best friend betrayed her and placed scars in her heart that was once full of joy.  
  
She ran inside her dormitory and sat near the window and wept softy that tears fell one by one. Each tear shed pain and sadness. She didn't know what to do, suddenly some one held one of her shoulders.  
  
"Lavender!" "Wha… what are you doing here?" wiping her tears away  
  
"Well, first, checking if you guys are comfortable cause as you know, I am a Prefect and second, to help my best friend in the world in times of hardships and trials of coarse!"  
  
"Well, thanks Lavender."  
"It's ok. So, why turn on the water works Hermione?"  
  
"Um, It's about Harry!"  
"What about Harry?"  
"He……. Punched one of my friends and called me well….. Ms. Perfect and Granger! He never called me Granger since we met!" she collapsed on the arms of Lavender and held it tight.  
  
"It's ok Herm, I'm sorry. It's not like Harry to do that sort of thing to someone. I know that Ron's more of the type that would do that but certainly not Harry."  
"I KNOW!!!!!!!!"  
"Calm down Herm, your getting hysterical!"  
"Sorry, I just can't help it! "Hermione, letting go of Lavender's arms.  
  
"Um, Herm, who was your friend?"  
"I……. I"  
"Come on, you know I would always keep our discussions secret."  
"I know that, but please don't exaggerate too much if I tell you ok?"  
"Sure, I know its not Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione went silent.  
"Oh no! Don't tell me it's him?"  
"Ok, I won't tell you."  
"Oh my god! It's him? Why????"  
"Well, I'm not so sure but he seems nice."  
"Malfoy nice?!?! You must be out of your mind!"  
"Draco's….."  
"Wait! Now you call him Draco?"  
"Well, ya but its not that bad!"  
"But that 'Malfoy is a prick, bad ass, damn, stupid….."  
Hermione place her hand at Lavender's mouth to keep her quiet.  
  
"Amazing, loving, nice, cool, pretty, cute and sexy boy. You know that it's true, you had a crush on him before."  
"I know but….."  
Hermione stared at Lavender as thou telling her 'admit it'.  
"Ok, ok, so it's true but how come he's your friend and Harry punched him."  
"I told you! I don't know how or why but all I know that Harry said that he thought that he was hurting me but I know that he knows better than that."  
"Maybe he was really hurting you?"  
"I don't think talking to him was offensive?"  
"Oh, that's weird, well anyway, thanks for talking to me and trusting me. I'll try to check up on him."  
  
Hermione grabbed her arm and tugged her.  
"No!"  
"Herm, don't worry, I won't make it obvious, promise. Now, stop crying cause your ruining you pretty face. You don't want Mal… I mean Draco see you like that ey?"  
"I guess not." She hugged her.  
"Thanks again."  
"Any time Hermione."  
With that, Lavender went out through the door leaving Hermione with a happy thought…. Draco.  
************************  
Ron stomped inside the boy's dormitory looking for Harry.  
When he saw him, he quickly grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Harry!"  
But Harry shrugged his hand away and started to pace faster down one of Hogwarts' corridors.  
  
Ron chased him trying to keep up with his speed.  
Ron tried the second time but this time it was harder.  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
  
Harry became irritated.  
"WHAT?"  
  
"What the hell did you do to Hermione?  
"Oh, Granger? Nothing, why?"  
  
Ron went on front of Harry.  
"Now you call her Granger? When did you start calling her Granger? Huh? Since when?"  
"Since now."  
"Oh, that's……… that's just bloody great! Harry? What happened to you Harry? Your not the same anymore. I mean, how could you? Hermione is our best friend since……. Since forever! Then you just insult her because of Draco?"  
  
Harry kept his silence.  
"Harry, she loves you very much as a friend, don't ruin our friendship. Please."  
  
Harry started crying, tears of guilt fell down his face.  
He passed Ron and ran as fast as his legs took him.  
  
Ron cried out loud, "You just lost one of the many treasures in your life Harry!"  
Ron went back to he dormitory to check on Hermione.  
******************  
Harry found himself in the middle of the Quidditch field under a light shower of rain, weeping quietly for a reason.  
  
"What have I done!?!"  
Harry's tears hid in the rain. He looked up in the sky and took of his glasses and started to cry once more in silence.  
  
Just then, a hand shook him in his shoulders.  
"Hey Potter, are you ok?"  
  
Harry quickly realized whose voice was that. He placed his glasses back and faced him.  
  
"What do you WANT 'Malfoy'?"  
"Just checking you out. You might be lost in this rain and couldn't find your way back."  
"Haha…. 'very' funny Malfoy! My eyes are popping out just laughing."  
"Good, now you realize that you're really blind."  
  
Just when Draco was leaving, Harry called for him.  
"And just what do you mean by that?"  
"You know, I should have beaten you up in the train badly, but your Mud-blood friend Granger just stopped me."  
"I could see that, I just took advantage of the opportunity."  
"Ha! Well, we do have a twisted ending to that opportunity, and it serves you right! Unlucky shot ey Potter! I think jealousy has gone in your way."  
  
As Draco started to walk back but then, he said to Harry.  
"Oh yeah, If I catch you hurting Hermione once more Potter, it will be the end of the line for you. I hope we cleared things up here a little bit."  
  
Harry knew his twisted faith but he cannot lose to that ferret boy Malfoy.  
"This is just the beginning Malfoy."  
******************  
After Ron checked out Hermione, she went outside to the upper balcony of the castle grounds where she usually go alone since she found it by accident in their 4th year at Hogwarts. There, she found peace and quiet all to herself. Then suddenly………  
  
"Care to share a space there princess?"  
  
Some one called out from behind.  
Hermione felt afraid but still very reassuring when she heard a voice at her back.  
When she looked around, she was happy to see this very special person, namely…  
  
"Draco!" Hermione ran to Draco's arms and cried softly in his chest.  
Draco lifted up her face and wiped of the tears in her eyes by his thumb.  
"Hey, I'm ok princess, no need to cry. I'm ok… see. You mind if I call you princess?"  
  
Hermione let go of Draco and felt very happy.  
"It's ok and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you. I…… I was just worried that…….."  
Draco places a finger in her lips tenderly to stop her from talking.  
  
"It's ok. You know, you should never worry that much about me when I get hurt. I'm Draco Malfoy for Heaven's sake! Nothing could kill me and specially not that Potter!"  
  
Hermione came to a halt when she heard Harry's name. Draco now knew that it hurts her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry princess. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Draco slid under Hermione's arms and hugged her softly cradling her gently side by side.  
"It's ok, it's just that he…… I don't know what to think of him Draco."  
"Well, maybe you should forget him for awhile and live your life. I know that he means a lot to you and……. a lot to me too."  
  
Hermione froze to the thought that Draco liked her in a way.  
Draco felt her insecurity.  
"You don't have to be afraid of me anymore princess, I'm always here for you."  
Draco, inch by inch went to her cheeks and Hermione can feel the hotness of his breath then finally kissed her tenderly and lovingly on her cheek.  
"You know that. Don't you?"  
"I guess."  
  
Hermione released herself from Draco's hug.  
"Draco, why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Stunned by the question, Draco nervously answered her.  
"Well, I think you're an interesting girl with a huge successful future, beautiful, pretty, has great fighting spirit, thoughtful, giving and a loving, tender, caring heart to top it all of."  
  
Hermione was left speechless and couldn't think of any word to describe her emotions.  
  
"No… no one has ever said anything like that to me before. Not even Harry or Ron!"  
  
"As I told you, you don't have to be scared of me anymore."  
  
Hermione gave him a smile that said everything.  
  
Draco went to her and place one of his hands on her waist and they walked of to the great hall for dinner.  
  
As they were walking near the Great Hall, Hermione sprang a thought.  
"Wait! Draco, we shouldn't enter together."  
  
Draco let go of Hermione.  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, that would ruin your image with me… particularly a mud blood."  
"Oh, don't think about that princess! I don't care what they think!"  
"I know! I don't care too but it's just that seeing us together would be weird and too fast for them don't you think so?  
"Well, kind of. I'll miss you."  
"Draco, it's just dinner and were right across each other."  
"I know, but can you meet me at the balcony later please. I need to talk to you."  
"Um, ok, well see you there then."  
  
After that, they went to there separate ways to the Great Hall. Hermione's insecurity with Harry vanished at the sight of Draco.  
  
As she arrived at the Great Hall, Draco was already seated between Crabbe and Goyle. As for her, she was seated in between Lavender and Ron. They were about to eat when suddenly; Prof. Dumbledore gave an announcement that made a great commotion in the Hall.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: So! Another chapter done! Hope you like this one. Anyone could guess what the announcement is? Tell you at the 6th chapter that I am working out right now. Hope you stay with me all the way and thanks for all your great reviews! LUV YA!! :)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Twisted End

Mistakes of the Past

**Author: Sorceress of Slytherin**

**Author's e-mail: beatesoro@skyinet.net**

**Disclaimer: The people in this fic is not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's. The stuff too is**

                   Hers except some of it I invented. = )

**Rating: PG 13 **

**Pairing: Draco and Hermione**

**Warning: Might not be your type if you're the super action type kind. I might not achieve to your expectations. Please bear with me. Do not read if you get bored immediately.**

**A/N: Hey! Waz sup? I'm sorry for the last cliffhanger story. I can't help it! I got tempted, sorry. I'll TRY not to do that again. Hehehe. I don't think anyone can guess what was announced…. So, here it its!  I'll stop talking and start typing. Hope you like it! LUV YA!!!!!!!!!**

**~Twisted End~**

"Student's! Student's! May I have your attention please!"

The Great Hall became silent.

"This year is fortunately the year of History. Only comes within 300 years for another celebration. This is specially celebrated by our dearest graduates which are the 7th year students."

Loud awwwhh's were heard from the 1st to 6th year students. Whispers came from the 7th year students.

"Consider your self lucky 7th year students because in this celebration, your are to be dismissed earlier than the other students and have a grand celebration to commemorate this year including all the students of Hogwarts. You are to were any muggle clothing and accessories that is formal for parties. This celebration is to be at the end of the year. All 7th year students must have a partner to honor the tradition of this school. This is to commemorate our 4 Hogwarts houses and the history of Hogwarts itself."

Applaud was heard all over the Great Hall. Everyone was exited and happy but Harry has other things in his mind to deal with.

*****************

After eating dinner Draco said goodbye to his friends then winked at Hermione before he left. Unfortunately Harry saw what he did.

That wink left Hermione exited so she finished her food as fast as she could.

Harry left the Great Hall immediately.

*******************

After 10 min, Hermione had finished eating, she waved to Ron goodbye and set off to the balcony.

While she was walking, she had a weird feeling that something is about to happen but she didn't care so she went on walking then suddenly she was pulled from behind then she was slammed to the wall and her hands were griped tightly by…… by……

"Harry!"

Harry placed a hand on her lips to keep her quiet.

"Listen to me Hermione."

Hermione bit his hand that made him loose his grip on her.

Hermione was backing up to a wall.

"Why should I?!?!"

"Because……."

Harry took out his wand and said a spell that opened a secret wall. Hermione screamed and fell inside while the wall closed and trapped Hermione and Harry inside.

"I want to talk to you dear friend."

"What is this place?"

Hermione asked in confusion. The room was big and smelled quite old and has 2 doors at the sides. One was a great dinning table with about 20-30 chairs and the other door was a bedroom.****

"I don't know myself but it's sure a great place to have a privacy."

While Hermione wasn't looking, Harry enchanted a spell that tied up Hermione's arms and legs.

"What the Hell."

Harry carried Hermione to the bedroom and left her in the bed."

"Dearest Hermione, please give me time to talk to and explain."

"There is nothing more to explain."

"But there is."

"Harry, what happed to you? You use to be so nice and… understanding?"

"Nothing has happed."

"No, you're lying to me you ass!"

Harry jumped into the bed and kissed her deeply then passionately. 

"That should keep you quiet."

That did keep her quiet for a while.

"Now then, I want you to answer some questions and I hope you participate with me."

Harry took her wand.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'll just give it to you when I'm done with you."

"Now, can you tell me this, 1st of all, Why the hell are you hanging out with that rat Malfoy?"

"Why are you concerned?!? It's non of your business."

"I'm asking the questions here! Now, please… tell me why you're hanging out with him."

"Who said in hanging out with him? I'm just talking to him."

"Then why are you talking to him?"  
"Since when did you care who I talk to?"

"He's a Malfoy! He **_HATES_** mudblood people like you!"

Hermione sheds a tear.

"Look Herm."

Harry sat beside her, gave her wand back and took his wand and tapped his wand on the ropes then it disappeared, leaving bleeding scratch marks on her hands and legs.

"Bastard!"

Hermione slapped him hard on his cheeks.

Harry looked back at her crying.

"I'm just trying to protect you. I'm your friend and I'm just trying to be the best for you."

"I know that Harry but…"

Hermione looked at Harry's eyes.

"It's not that, is it Harry?"

Harry looked down and cried.

"Tell me Harry, please… tell me!"

"OK ALREADY!"

Harry took Hermione's hands.

"I don't know if I should tell you this but… but… for all this year that I've been with you, I gain interest in you thru the years. I tried to deny it and control myself from showing my feelings for you but when I saw you and Malfoy at the train compartment together, It just hit me… I couldn't help myself, I had to act, so…"

"You beat him up."

"Yes, then when Ron talked to me, I ignored him and he said something that made me realize that your important to me."

"You told Ron?"  
"No, he would kill me if I did. He still likes you, you know but he has more interest in Lavender so, it's ok… I guess."

"I never knew that…."

"You may be the smartest student in Hogwarts but not all the smart students know everything."

"Yah, you're right."

They had a short time of silence.

"Herm, I… I love you and I don't want anyone to take you away from me."

Harry clasped her hands once more and held it against his heart.

"Here is my heart, please take it and… accept me as your boyfriend."

At that time, the door flew open and 3 young Slytherins came in namely Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy armed with their wand aiming it directly at Harry.

Harry and Hermione stood up with their wands in their hands and Harry placed her behind his back.

**A/N: Um, so not to confuse this upcoming conversation. I will mark C for the sentences of Vincent Crabbe, G for the sentences of Gregory Goyle, M for the sentences of Draco Malfoy, H for the sentences of Hermione and P for the sentences of Harry.**

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" P

"It doesn't matter! What have you done to Hermione?" M

"I didn't do anything!" P  
"Why is she crying then?" M  
"That's non of your concern!" P

"Yes it is my concern! She's even bleeding!" M  
"Slight scratch." P

"Slight scratch my ass Potter." M  
  


"May I see that wound Hermione?" M

Draco was walking towards Hermione then out of the blues; Harry sent a beam of light straight to Draco while Crabbe and Goyle sent beams of their own to Harry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** So, another chapter done after a long time. Sorry for the wait. I totally forgot about my story… hehehe… J please forgive my lateness. Thanks for all those who read my story and I hope that you could give me tips or comments about this chapter or practically the story. Thanks for the support you guys… LUV YA! J Drop me some review's ok? J

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Backfire

Mistakes of the Past

**Author: Sorceress of Slytherin**

**A/N: Hello again! Hehehe! Sorry if I took so long at writing chapters. I hope that you'll like this one.**

**~Backfire~**

**A/N: Um, so not to confuse this upcoming conversation. I will mark C for the sentences of Vincent Crabbe, G for the sentences of Gregory Goyle, M for the sentences of Draco Malfoy, H for the sentences of Hermione and P for the sentences of Harry.******

"Draco noooooo!" H

With that, Draco ducked immediately from Harry's beam while Hermione pushed Harry aside; as a result, both beams went to another direction and left Harry and Draco safe.

"What the hell do you think your doing HARRY?!?" H

That left him quiet.

"Hermione!?! Are you ok?" M

Draco went towards Hermione once more.

"I'm ok. How bout you?" H

"Fine." M

Harry, not thinking twice, shot a blast of strong powerful beams towards Draco.

"Draco look out!" H

"Huh!" M

In an instant, Hermione leaped toward Draco and with all her strength, tried to push Draco aside but alas, too weak to move, Hermione covered Draco instead.

A strong light covered the entire room. After countless seconds, the light softens and felt panic out of everyone's hearts… specially Draco.

"Hermione!?!?!?!" M

Draco took Hermione's limp less body and caresses her in his arms.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" M

Everyone waited in silence and after what seems like eternity…

"Draco… please stop…." H

And with that she fainted once more.

******************************

Taking Hermione in his arms he stood up eying Harry.

"Good job Potter, I guess you really did it this time." 

Harry stood up and said, "It was an accident."   
"Some accident. HA!"  
"I'm sorry ok! I'll carry her to the hospital wing." 

As Harry tried to grab Hermione, Draco pulled away.

"Not so fast Potter! I think you have done enough for one day. I'll take her."

"Sorry Draco but she's coming with me. You might ruin your Slytherin reputation."

Draco stepped forward facing Harry face to face.

"Oh really, is that a threat Potter."

Harry kept still, trying to keep his pride.

Then suddenly Hermione gave a slight groan.

"Forget it. I'm letting you go this time Potter but next time, it will be your last!"

Draco stepped out of the room, followed by Harry when suddenly…

"Wait!"

Draco shrugged of Harry's hand from his shoulder.

"Go away Potter! Talk to that red head Weasel if you may, what do I care! Just keep away from Hermione."

"She's mine Malfoy!"

"Oh really? Crabbe! Please escort Potter to his quarters and meet me t the hospital wing."

"Right away Draco!" C

"There will be other days Malfoy!"

"I know."

****************************************

As they approached the Hospital wing…

"Goyle, get Crabbe and tell him to meet at the Slytherin common room instead."

"Right."

As Draco was walking with Hermione in his arms, someone tapped him on the back. As Draco turned around he saw….

"Brown?"

"Malfoy? What are you doing… Hermione! What have you done to Hermione?!?"

"Well, let me tell you… your friend Potter blasted dear sweet Hermione…."

"Harry? No! It can't be! Stop lying to me Malfoy!"

"Look, can we drop of Hermione before you start talking."

"Um… ok."

They both entered the Hospital wing and told the nurse everything she needed to know. Nurse Pomfrey place her to an emergency room were there is no visitors allowed till morning, so Lavender and Draco set forth to one of the benches near the hospital wing.

"So Malfoy, what happened?"

"I don't really recall but why should I tell you!?!"

As Draco was about to stand up, Lavender place her arm on his shoulders to stop him from leaving.

"Look, Hermione told me about the train thing with you and her. She was really worried about you. The thing is, she trusted me and, I hope that you can trust me too, I'm her friend and according to her, you really changed but I didn't believe her cause I thought that she was crazy but I believed and I care for her, please tell me what happened."

Draco took pity and told her the story.

"Fine. After the train thing, I saw her crying in one of the towers in Hogwarts and she, well, needed comforting and I talked to her and said that I was alright, I don't know what came over me but, I wanted to see her again so I told her to meet me at the same place after dinner. I waited for her patiently and suddenly, my friends, Crabbe and Goyle came to me and said 'Draco! Draco! I saw Granger and Potter disappear at the meeting quarters…"

"Meeting quarters?"  
"It's a Slytherin thing."  
"Oh! "  
"Keep this a secret Brown, or else…"  
"Don't go on flames Malfoy! I'll keep it a secret."  
"As I was saying… I panicked at the thought and hurried towards M.Q. **A/N: **M-Meeting, Q-quarters. and saw Hermione, well in Potter's arm and she was well, bleeding. I went towards Hermione and that damn Potter aimed a beam at me, which I ducked thanks to Hermione's warning, but Crabbe and Goyle shot one of there own to Potter. Hermione shoved Potter safely to the side, I went to help her up when that 'brilliant' friend of yours Potter aimed at me again, so soon that I knew that it would hit me. I didn't know what was going on but after a few seconds, I saw Hermione on top of me, she took the shot and fainted right before my eyes. I wanted to kill that Potter from there on then Hermione requested for us to stop and I did, Potter got a luck break that time. I didn't let him carry Hermione towards the Hospital wing because I was worried that he would take her somewhere else, and when I left toward the Hospital, I saw you and there, we had this conversation. There, I said it, happy?"  
"Yah, thanks, that was incredible and I never thought that Harry would do such a thing."  
"I always knew that that Potter was crazy, crazy enough to hurt his friend."  
"Malfoy."  
"What?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Why not…."  
"Um… I can't help but wonder if you like Hermione. I just wanna ask, do you? Or is it some sick joke of yours?"  
"I never make tricks that could back fire on me. I don't know exactly but I know, and I believe, that I do like her and don't…"  
"Yes, yes, don't tell anyone, right, of course, nothing will escape this conversation."

"Good."  
"I must admit that you two look good together."  
"Yah, like Slytherin's and Gryffindors are supposed to be with each other."

"Malfoy, it's not were you are, it's what you feel inside."  
"I know, look, we better go before someone sees us."

"Sure, good night Malfoy."

"Yah, good night Brown."

They went to their separate ways to go to their own dormitories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Hi, um, I'm sorry if that was such a short chapter cuz when I start a new one, it would be a different story. Thanks for waiting. Luv ya! J = ) Please drop of a comment, I beg you! It would mean so much to me. Thanks!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. Unknown

Mistakes Of the Past  
  
Author: Sorceress of Slytherin A/N: Sorry bout the late chapter. Thanks to all that read my fic so far. Thanks specially to my friend FlArE that gave me inspiration to write this next chapter. Please drop me a review after. Thanks. (  
  
~The Unknown~  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry saw Ron sitting on the couch. "Harry! Where have you been? I been trying to look for you since you left the Great Hall." "Sorry, you've wasted your time. Why did you look for me anyway?" "I wanted to talk to you about things." "There is nothing to talk about."  
  
As Harry was about to go up his dormitory, Ron pulled him down and pushed him to sit down. "Harry, listen to me, I might not be the smartest person in Hogwarts but I know if there is something going on between friends. You know, you've been acting very strangely since we arrived at Hogwarts; I mean you've been acting like a jerk, especially to Hermione. Harry, what happened to you?" "Ron, I'm sorry, I don't know what has gone over me, first I.. I hurt Hermione, then. on you, then. I don't know anymore." "Harry, you know you can always talk to me. I'm still friend, aren't I?"  
  
"Of course you are. I. I just.."  
  
"Never mind that. I'm also waiting for Hermione. She hasn't come back yet. I was hoping she was with you." "Well, sorry to disappoint you but she's not with me, she's with."  
  
"She's not with you!?!?! Where is she then?"  
  
"She's with Malfoy."  
  
"What?!?! Malfoy? Why?!? Let's go after him!"  
  
As Ron was going to barge out the door, Harry pulled him back and said.. "Forget it Ron."  
  
"Forget IT? Forget Hermione? There is really something wrong with your head."  
  
"Ron. She's in the Hospital wing. Malfoy brought her there."  
  
"And why, may I ask?"  
  
Harry was trembling and scared but got the courage to tell. Couldn't help his feelings, he cried on Ron's shoulders. "It al my fault!!!!" "What happened?" Ron was comforting his friend. Harry told him everything that happened. "I see. Why Harry? And how did you discover that room?"  
  
"I saw Malfoy there at our school prom last year while I was passing by." "I see." "I'm sorry Ron that I didn't tell you that I liked Hermione. I was just scared that you would hate me or something. but now I realized that I made it worse. Please forgive me Ron." "I don't know, you should have told me!" "I know."  
  
"I'M SORRY!"  
  
"I guess it's ok. You know, I never thought hat you liked Hermione THAT much that you would hurt people."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Even if it 's Malfoy of all people."  
  
"Do you think that Malfoy like's Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, it look's like it but I hope it's not."  
  
"Yah, you should be more respectful to Hermione from now on Harry. Those kinds of attitude just wont do."  
  
"I know. It's like something possessed me or something!!!!" "I could see that. Please behave yourself Harry."  
  
"What are you? Hermione!?"  
  
"I'm just concerned."  
  
"You're acting like her but I don't care. I HAVE to say sorry to her tomorrow immediately!"  
  
"Yah, I'll go with you. Let's get some sleep and hope that she's ok." "Ok, thanks Ron and good night."  
  
"Sure, night."  
  
After that Harry and Ron went to sleep and waited for tomorrow. ****************************************************************************  
  
While in the Slytherin Common Room.. "DRACO!" "Out of my way Parkinson!" Draco pushed Pansy Parkinson away as he stomped his way to the boy's dormitory. "Damn Pansy! When will she ever learn that she is freaking annoying! Sometimes I want to scream that to her face! Arg! When the hell will she leave me alone!?!"  
  
Draco went to the boy's dormitory. "Crabbe. Goyle? Are you there."  
  
"Were here." CG "How did it go?"C  
  
"Fine, I met Brown on the way."  
  
"You mean Lavender Brown?"G  
  
"Yah, her."  
  
"What did you do?"C  
  
"I told her."  
  
"YOU TOLD HER!" CG "I trust her." "Ok, as long as you know what your doing." G  
  
"I feel that I am." "That's nice, now can we PLEASE get some sleep, all that action makes me tired." C  
  
"Cool it Crabbe! Were going to sleep."  
  
"Are you going to visit Hermione tomorrow?" G  
  
"No, not at the morning. I'm sure that that weasel and pothead will be there at the morning. I'll visit her at night."  
  
"Ok, should we still go with you?" G  
  
"No, I should go alone. Thanks for the support."  
  
"Sure, be careful, people might be watching you."G "Like who?"  
  
"Like your father and Filch."G  
  
"My father? I understand Filch, but my father?"  
  
"Yah, you know he has his eyes on you since you first laid eye's on Granger."G "I don't care if he beat the hell out of me."  
  
"Oh really.?"G  
  
"Can u please keep it down!" C  
  
"SHUT UP CRABBE!" GMalfoy "OK! Fine!"C "So were are we.? Ah yes, um, my father and that stupid Dark Mark of his!"  
  
"I know, I don't really want to be one of them but my father forced me too."G "I DON'T CARE! I'm not taking any tattoo on my arm. I'm giving that up for."  
  
"For Hermione?" G "Yah."  
  
"Do you think it's worth all that for Granger? I mean. what if she doesn't even love you the way you love her. She could always choose Potter anytime than you I think. Are you totally sure on what your doing?"G  
  
"Goyle, I've been eying her since I met her. her beautiful luster eyes that glow in the sun."  
  
"Stop. you're making me sick. BLARHW!"G  
  
"Sorry, I just think that everything is worth it for her. If she doesn't love me, I make her."  
  
"And how's that?"G  
  
"Easy. be me! That's all and a little Malfoy touch and I got her in the palm of my hands"  
  
"That's great! But what about your father?"G  
  
"If he was my father, he would be a father to me if respects my decision. If he doesn't. I'll make him. even if I'll DIE trying."  
  
"Oh. wow, your really serious about her."G  
  
"You got that right! I just feel that she's the one for me Goyle, any girl can't really match my feeling's for her."  
  
"Even Parkinson?"G  
  
"SPECIALLY Parkinson!"  
  
"You know she still has strong feeling for you."G  
  
"I know but she should know when to quit. That girl is HELL! I would choose Hermione a million times than her!"  
  
"When you were young, you loved Parkinson too cuz Hermione saw you become a ferret and laughed her head off!"G  
  
"That was before I knew that Hell was that bad with her around! I was humiliated, what could I do? Even if she did laugh her head off, I still loved her even thou she did that."  
  
"Cool, maybe she is the one for you." G  
  
"I hope so too Goyle. Wish me the best of luck."  
  
"Of course! You always get the girl Drac's!"G "This is not any ordinary girl Goyle. she IS THE girl."  
  
"Well. good luck then. lover boy!"G  
  
"Ok. thanks anyway. We better get some sleep for tomorrow."  
  
"Yah. Good luck again and good night Draco." G  
  
"Good night Goyle."  
  
With that. the three Slytherin's sleep their way through the night till the next morning. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Harry. Harry! Wake up!"  
  
"What is it Ron!?!?" "It's morning sleepy head! I thought that you were to visit Hermione." "Can I visit her later. I was planning to get some sleep this Sunday morning." "I thought you wanted to change."  
  
"Yeah, I would change but it doesn't mean that I shouldn't get any sleep!" "Ok, up to you my friend. Don't come running to me when Malfoy goes ahead of you."  
  
Harry suddenly opened his eyes and sprung out of his bed immediately. "In that case. let's roll!"  
  
He and Ron took breakfast and ran to the Hospital wing. ****************************************************************************  
  
Behind the statue of a gargoyle was Malfoy seeing Harry telling Ron to wait outside as he step's inside the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I knew I was right. that pothead would be here."  
  
With that. Malfoy went away. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Ron." "Yes Harry?"  
  
"Can I do this alone?"  
  
"Um. ok, as long as you take care of yourself and Hermione's." "Sure, not a problem."  
  
Ron left Harry and as soon as he was out of sight, Harry heard a voice, a raspy voice.  
  
"Harry Potter.."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Come here..."  
  
Harry thought about going in the Hospital wing but the temptation is so great that he can't stand it anymore so he followed the voice and disappeared in the corner. ****************************************************************************  
  
At night, Malfoy set of to the Hospital wing alone. as planned of course. Draco went in the Hospital wing and immediately looked for Hermione.  
  
"Dear sweet Hermione." Draco brushed away her hair out of her face then he held one of Hermione's hand, rubbing it on his cheek them placing it on his heart. Looking at her sweet face makes him feel light. out of this world. without a doubt. the girl in his heart. Inch by inch he drew closer to her beautiful red lips, not thinking of what was happening next. Hermione woke up in the surprised site of which Draco has bestowed upon her. was it love? She wasn't sure. she gave up to this feeling and surrendered to Draco. kissing him deeply as he would to her, pulling him closer to her. feeling this love in Draco. They never noticed that they were being watched by someone unknown, someone lurking by the shadows. Draco felt the cold shiver that ran in his back. the feeling of fear.  
  
"Is something wrong Draco?" Frustrated that he has stopped kissing her. "I have to go." "But wait!.."  
  
After Draco has left the Hospital wing, she suddenly couldn't stop thinking about him. She gasped and realized that she was 'in love' with him.  
  
A/N: Hehehe! I'm using the font. ( Sorry for the short chapter. Please review my story cuz I need support! ( IDEA'S!!! It would take me awhile to type the next one again. Hope that you would like this. FLAMES are welcomed. ( 


End file.
